The ability to establish communication between devices has been prevalent for some time. With the usage of open source software, this ability can be enhanced and can offer a number of advantages prior art systems could not. Such advantages include lower implementation and usage costs as well as enhanced functionality that can be offered via unique applications.
As such, what is needed is a system, method, and computer readable medium that can provide such advantages.